ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Mee-Krah
Mee-Krah1612 Ghosts of Mee-Krah (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Standing Room Only" (1988) (DVD ts. 11:04-11:05). Time Life Entertainment. Ghosts say: "Mee-Krah. Mee-Krah." was an immensely powerful entity that awoke every thousand years to consume ghosts and replenish its ectoplasmic energy. As it fed on more ghosts, its temperature rose and it scorched the earth in its wake, creating deserts.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Standing Room Only" (1988) (DVD ts. 11:21-11:26). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "A mindless force that awakens every thousand years to replenish its energy by devouring other ghosts." History As mentioned Mee-Krah awoke every thousand years, feeding and returning to a dormant state. Egon stated it had created the Gobi, Sahara and Death Valley, indicating it is at least 3,000 years old, if not much older.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Standing Room Only" (1988) (DVD ts. 11:30-11:44). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "The more ghosts Mee-Krah consumes, the higher his temperature rises. Most of the world's great deserts -- the Sahara... Gobi... Death Valley -- are the results of Mee-Krah's past visits but this time he picked New York." It was so powerful and feared, that other ghosts flocked to the Ghostbusters' Firehouse to be captured rather than face it. However, this only led Mee-Krah to target the Containment Unit. Initially, the Ghostbusters tried to lure it out to sea but the ghosts used as bait objected and messed up the plan by hiding in Ecto-2. At the old Hudson River Pier across the New Jersey shore, the Ghostbusters staged a second confrontation with Mee-Krah. The combined firepower of four Proton Packs and Ecto-1's Proton Cannon had no effect on the entity. It was only neeutralized by a device invented by Peter Venkman called the Ghost Attractor. It turned out to be the world's first Ectoplasmic Energy Capacitor. The Capacitor collected, stored and subsequently fired a very large surge of energy. from 1,612 ghosts it had been in close proximity to, at Mee-Krah. Upon making contact with the energy, Mee-Krah was fed all the energy he needed and returned to his dormant state. Classification Mee-Krah is a Class 8 and it was referred by Egon as a "mindless force" and "giant storage battery."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Standing Room Only" (1988) (DVD ts. 13:25-13:26). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Definitely a Class 8."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Standing Room Only" (1988) (DVD ts. 13:34-13:39). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "It has massive ectoplasmic energy, in effect a giant storage battery." Physical Description Mee-Krah physically resembled a squid or a jellyfish, possessing a translucent mantle like defensive shield and a number of tentacles. Inside this mantle was a head, containing one eye and a large maw, capable in drawing in ghosts. Despite possessing numerous appendages, Mee-Krah apparently had little use for them, instead burning or firing powerful energy discharges at/through whatever obstacle or opposition it encountered. Trivia *On Cover B of Ghostbusters Issue #9, Mee-Krah makes a non-canon cameo in the "R" *On page 17 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5, Mee-Krah's file makes a non-canon cameo on the computer screen in the upper right corner. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Standing Room Only" References Gallery Collages PeterVsMeeKrahcollage.png Primary Canon MeeKrah03.jpg|Mee-Krah File MeeKrah04.jpg|Mee-Krah File MeeKrah11.jpg|Manifesting MeeKrah02.jpg|Front View MeeKrah13.jpg|Front View MeeKrah15.jpg|Front View MeeKrah17.jpg|Front View MeeKrah07.jpg|Rear View MeeKrah05.jpg|Close Up MeeKrah14.jpg|Close Up MeeKrah16.jpg|Close Up MeeKrah12.jpg|Side View MeeKrah18.jpg|Side View MeeKrah20.jpg|Bird's Eye View of MeeKrah19.jpg|Firing Energy Blast MeeKrah06.jpg|Firing Energy Blast MeeKrah08.jpg|Pulling in ghosts MeeKrah21.jpg|Pulling in ghosts MeeKrah09.jpg|Hit by Ghost Attractor surge MeeKrah10.jpg|Vaporized Secondary Canon MeeKrahEyeVisorGhostIDW9.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #9 MeeKrahIDWV2Issue5.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 Behind the Scenes MeeKrahDesigns01.jpg|Concept art (credit: Bob Camp) Category:Ghosts Category:RGB Characters Category:Media Class 8